


bottom bunk

by popnographic



Series: Bottom!Sousuke [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bottom bunk

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom!Sousuke, part deux. (In no way related to my [SouMako](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4819820) fic in which Sousuke was on bottom. Part two of my bottom!ssk series?) This is just something that came out of a sudden bout of rage thanks to the wonderful Free! fandom on Tumblr. Writing fics like these is basically my way of flipping people off. Here goes.

"Hey, Sousuke."

He waits a few seconds, drumming with his fingers on the duvet below him. When Rin doesn't receive a reply, he decides to bang his fist into the wooden boards beneath Sousuke's top bunk. One, two—

"What the  _fuck_ , Rin", comes Sousuke's voice, finally, and Rin stifles a laugh.

"Took you long enough. You know, you would probably miss the apocalypse with the way you're able to completely shut the world out when you listen to music. That's kinda dangerous, Sou."

Sousuke snorts, and then his head pops down from the bunk above. "That doesn't make any sense. You think I'd survive just because I don't hear what's going on? Seems your logic flew out the window. Or maybe you were never bestowed with common sense to begin with."

Rin flips him off. "Fuck you."

"Love you, too", Sousuke laughs. "So? What's so important your life depends on it? Something on fire?"

"I wouldn't still be  _in_ here if something was on fire, idiot. Can you just stop being you for a second and listen?"

"Thanks a lot for  _that_ one. Want me to come down?"

Rin swallows. Why is he _nervous_? "Yeah."

Sousuke disappears for a second, and Rin hears the rustling of Sousuke's duvet before the ladder creaks a bit as Sousuke climbs down. He sits down opposite of Rin on the bottom bunk and crosses his legs with an expecting look on his face.

"So?"

"Don't laugh, okay? I want to ask you something."

Sousuke lifts an eyebrow. "Do you want to ask me out? I hate to break it to you, but we're kinda already—"

"—dating. I know. That's not it." Rin grows impatient, and lets out a frustrated huff. "Just promise not to laugh."

"Fine, just spill it."

Rin takes a deep breath. "I want you to let me top."

"... Top? You mean bunk?"

How the hell did Rin end up dating a slow idiot like Yamazaki Sousuke? Is he just  _playing_ dumb in this case? Maybe he finds the request ridiculous, maybe he doesn't want to be on bottom. Rin almost gets insecure, but then he waves Sousuke off with a borderline murderous look.

"You know what I mean! In bed! _Sex_!"

He almost yells out the last word, and clasps his hand over his mouth when he realises. Sousuke stares at him in disbelief, and this is when he expects Sousuke to actually laugh at him, but he doesn't. The expression stays on his face as Sousuke replies.

"Really? You'd wanna do that?"

... which is totally not the response Rin had expected. At all. He almost doesn't know how to continue from here, now that he's been stumped by Sousuke's reply, and he ends up gaping like a fish for a few seconds before he comes to his senses.

"Yeah. You don't wanna be on bottom?"

"No! I mean, no, that's not it, I just... didn't think you wanted to."

Rin frowns. "I don't like having set roles in bed. I think we should switch every now and then. Seems more natural, you know. Besides... I've always wanted to try being on top. See what's so great about it, to find out why  _you're_ always on top."

"I don't have to be", Sousuke shrugs. "I guess it's my fault for not having asked before. But yeah, sure."

An awkward silence follows, and Rin once again finds himself out of words, not knowing where to go from here. Should they do that  _now_ just because he asked just now? Or is it up in the air for whenever?

It's just that Rin prefers that first whenever to be right _now_.

He climbs over to Sousuke on all fours, and ignores the stupid look on his boyfriend's face. "Condoms. Lube."

"Uh, under my pillow."

"Jeez."

Rin climbs on top of Sousuke, and he's just able to reach underneath Sousuke's pillow through the bars on the top bunk and half clumsily dig out the little bottle, and the condom box. He wiggles them out between the bars and manages to get a condom out, and while he's doing all of this, he feels Sousuke's eyes on him.

"What?"

"You gonna need help with that later?"

"Really. You don't remember all the times I've done this on you? I think I've got it."

"Alright, alright — just asking", Sousuke says, clearly amused by the entire thing, and Rin wants to shove a pillow in his face. Smug bastard. Rin probably doesn't even have anything to be nervous about with this asshole he somehow calls his boyfriend, and even if he  _did_ , said nervousness would probably dissipate within seconds, anyway. It's just Sousuke, they've known each other for ages, they know each other like the back of their hands. Well, almost.

Having gathered what he needs, Rin looks up at Sousuke, who thankfully takes the hint and uncrosses his legs to scoot closer. It's a good thing they're both wearing sweatpants, or this entire process would've been more tedious and probably ruining the mood a bit. He pushes Sousuke down so he's lying on his back, and then he moves down a bit to pull Sousuke's sweatpants down.

"I just realised", Sousuke murmurs, "I've never... you know, fingered myself. Had anything down there."

Rin scoffs. "Guess you're gonna find out what it feels like. Relax, I won't be rough or anything. Just tell me if it hurts or something."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay."

Is  _Sousuke_ the nervous one now? Rin feels dumb for even having felt an ounce of nervousness earlier, and now he almost wants to laugh at the entire thing. This was a brilliant idea, after all. Gives them both a perspective on what the other feels and experiences in normal cases. Rin just hopes they won't be 'normal' cases anymore after this, that they'll be able to occasionally switch. It's not that he doesn't  _like_ being on bottom, but he's always been curious as to what it feels like to be on the giving end rather than the receiving one.

 

* * *

 

When Sousuke's completely naked, Rin has to bite back a growl in sexual frustration, and he takes a few breaths through his nose to calm himself down a bit at the sight. Sousuke's already hard, and Rin's pretty much there, too. It's a little constricting since his lower half's still dressed, but that'll be fixed soon. He picks up and pops the bottle open to pour a rather generous amount of lube onto his fingers, and then looks up at Sousuke for confirmation. Sousuke nods, and Rin carefully, almost tentatively, inserts his finger bit by bit. Watching Sousuke's reactions carefully to make sure he's not hurting him.

His index finger goes a little deeper, and then he pulls it out again. Sousuke almost whines in disapproval at this, and it makes Rin giggle.

"Don't stop, idiot", Sousuke groans.

"You okay?"

"Yes! God, I'm not  _weak_ , Rin."

Rin rolls his eyes and inserts his finger again, this time with a little more force. Never once in his life has he  _ever_ seen Sousuke as weak, it's rather been the exact opposite. Even if Sousuke may not agree with him, Rin thinks Sousuke's probably the strongest person he knows, both mentally and physically.

In the middle of fingering Sousuke, Rin gets an idea he feels dumb for not having thought of sooner. His other hand, which had rested on the mattress up until now, grabs a hold of Sousuke's half-hard cock, and he leans forward a bit to lick at the head, which makes Sousuke flinch.

"Holy f— oh. God, you scared me", Sousuke says and lets out a sigh. Rin scoffs again.

"What did you think it was?"

"I don't know. Keep... keep going."

Rin does as he's told, and puts Sousuke's cock into his mouth proper, letting his tongue run along the underside of it as he takes it in bit by bit. Sousuke's fingers tangle in his hair and pull a bit as he takes a grip, but Rin doesn't mind; it doesn't hurt too much unless Sousuke were to actually try and rip his hair out.

It's a good thing Rin's gag reflex barely even exists to begin with, because he's able to take Sousuke in pretty much all the way, and when he feels the head against the back of his throat, it doesn't disturb him that much. Said tip is already wet with pre-cum, and Rin figures he probably doesn't need to keep going for  _too_ long, or Sousuke's going to come before he's even had a chance to try out being on top.

All the while sucking his boyfriend off, Rin keeps fingering him; using either one or two fingers and slowly stretching him out as carefully as he can. He looks up at Sousuke to see him bite down on his lower lip, and Sousuke breathes out through his nose. It looks like he's really holding back, and it's almost kind of cute to see him in this state. His cheeks are lightly stained with a shade of pink, and the blush creeps down to his chest as well. The sight makes Rin even  _more_ turned on than before, and he's just about to completely lose it.

He tries curling his finger a bit, and in doing so, he manages to elicit a low moan from his boyfriend sprawled out on the sheets. It takes a little time to figure out just how to go about it, but when he's stuck to two fingers and twirled them about for a bit, Sousuke reaches out a hand to touch his arm, and Rin stops moving.

"I'm ready", Sousuke says. "Just fuck me already, I'm going to die of impatience and a painful as hell hard-on otherwise."

Rin takes his mouth off Sousuke's cock and sits up a little. "Are you sure? I mean, yeah — I wanna get on with it, too, but not before I know I can do it without hurting you."

"You won't hurt me. And if you do, I promise I'll tell you."

He sounds like a little child who's been forced to apologise to someone for having punched them when he speaks, and Rin almost hears the pout in his voice. He laughs a little, and then pulls his fingers out, and grabs a few tissues from the nightstand next to his bed. He'll just have to trust Sousuke in this, really, and blame him later if Sousuke realises too late that he's underestimated things.

"Okay."

He wipes his fingers off to open a condom and put it on. This is probably the easiest part, because he's done it so many times to Sousuke before, and he doesn't even have to think about what he's doing. It only takes him a few seconds, and then he opens the bottle of lube again to coat the condom in a pretty generous amount. Sure, condoms come with a little lube already on them, but it's probably not near enough to make things less painful. And if it's anything Rin  _doesn't_ want, it's to hurt his boyfriend. Even if Sousuke's stubborn and says it won't hurt — it probably will, anyway.

Rin scoots up a little, and places his hands on Sousuke's thighs. "You sure about this?"

"Yes, Rin. How many times do you want me to tell you until you believe me?"

He shrugs. "Just making sure."

One hand on his cock, he gently prods at Sousuke's entrance, making sure he really  _is_ prepared enough. He pushes forward a little, watching Sousuke's reactions. Sousuke bites down on his lower lip again, but he looks almost  _excited_. Not like a kid at Christmas kind of excited, but not too far from it, either. So Rin figures it's probably okay to continue, and when he does, Sousuke's expression drastically changes; eyes fluttering shut, a breathy moan making its way past his lips, and then he tilts his head back.

"Still good?"

"Yeah."

Rin presses in a little deeper, and now he's a little more than halfway in. He puts his hands down on the mattress and leans forward, releasing a breath.  _God_ it feels good. Why hasn't he done this sooner? Why did it always escape his mind to just  _ask_ if he could be on top? They've had sex so many times before that it should've occurred to him that he could've just said 'hey, can I top this time?'. When he's all the way inside, Rin lets out a groan of pleasure and relief, and Sousuke grabs his wrists.

"Oh my  _god_ ", he breathes, and Rin flashes a grin, his slightly twitching eyebrow betraying his smug look.

"I prefer Rin, but thanks."

"Fuck you."

"You mean the other way, right? Otherwise this is kind of—"

"Shut  _up_ , Rin."

He bites the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from laughing, and then he pulls out a bit only to push in again a little harder, making Sousuke nearly yelp. If there's anything Rin loves about this, it's seeing all of the reactions he manages to draw out of his boyfriend. Seeing him from a new perspective — how he's writhing below Rin, how he clutches at the sheets to keep himself from completely coming undone, the sweat slowly starting to trickle down his forehead, his uneven breathing...

Rin doesn't want it to stop. He wants to savour the moment, and make it last as long as he can. So he thrusts slow, goes in deep, leans in to kiss his boyfriend. It works good in several ways, for one, it stops Sousuke from letting out a bunch of swear words that would have every deity imaginable recoil in horror if they were to hear him. Their kisses are sloppy, they're sweaty, and it's just the way it should be.

Sousuke brings one hand up to cup Rin's cheek, and Rin's previously slightly unfocused eyes now properly lock with Sousuke's. "I love you. A lot", Sousuke says, and he's out of breath and it's so adorable Rin wants to bite down on his knuckles to suppress a probably very feminine scream.

"I know, Sou. I love you too."

 

* * *

 

They both come whilst trying to keep their moans as low as they can and muffling them against the back of their hands — Sousuke comes first, and Rin makes a mental note to tease him about that later — and then Rin practically collapses over Sousuke and tries to regulate his breathing. You would've thought a swimmer would have pretty good lung capacity even for activities like these, but it turns out sex is an exception. Either that or he  _still_ has to improve on it. Which, of course, Rin wouldn't mind.

"So", Sousuke says after a while of comfortable silence in the air between them, "that was a good idea."

"Thanks. I agree."

"Self-loving bastard."

"Well hey, someone's got to."

Sousuke lightly punches him, and Rin laughs before he gets up, but not without a little effort and a groan.

"I'm going to shower first this time. We're  _not_ going together."

"Why not?" Sousuke whines and reaches for his arm in an attempt to keep Rin there for a bit, but Rin glares back at him.

"Do I need to remind you? Momo?"

Sousuke winces. "Fine. Next time, I'm going first."

**Author's Note:**

> Like with the SouMako fic, I've never written SouRin before now. Oops. Sticking to my main three ships in writing, really. So if this is a bit awkward/stilted/OOC, I apologise. But now you know why that might've been. And if not, hey—that just means I got lucky. Practice makes perfect (or at least decent).
> 
> [radiodread](http://radiodread.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
